Of Seduction, Middle Names, and James Potter
by xxpiratexx
Summary: “What is your middle name?” A JPLE fanfic. Rated to be safe.


Title: Of Seduction, Middle Names, and James Potter Title: Of Seduction, Middle Names, and James Potter

_**Author: xxpiratexx**_

_**Summary: "What is your middle name?"**_

* * *

"James!" Lily called, hands folded across her chest.

James, of course, did not ever need to be called twice by this particular female. "Yes?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Oh, really, now?"

"Yes." She unfolded her arms.

"Well, then, ask away!"

"All right. Well…I hope you won't take offense or anything because I've heard you don't normally give _this_ information out, as I've asked around, and everyone has a different opinion on…What is your middle name?"

"My middle name?"

"No, Peter's middle name," she started sarcastically, then caught herself. "Yes, your middle name."

"Er…well, I…"

"Yes?"

"I cannot disclose that information."

"Why not?"

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"Someone's been watching James Bond over the hols."

He arched an eyebrow. "How did you know?" Then he continued. "Sorry, Lily, but almost nobody knows my middle name," he shuddered, "and for good reason, too."

"All right, then. See you!"

"Yeah, see you."

As soon as James was out of sight, Lily frowned, her cheery demeanor gone. "I might have to seduce it out of him," she deduced. "I suppose I'll try asking Sirius first. That could prove to be a much easier method."

She waited by the kitchens, where she knew Sirius would come. He ate at every hour, on the hour.

Finally, she heard footsteps, and, putting down her book, she spoke. "Sirius?"

"Er…not now. I have to eat." He said, twiddling his thumbs.

"That doesn't matter. It's about James."

"Finally come 'round, have you?" he grinned, trying to get past her so he could get to his food.

"I was wondering if you could tell me his middle name."

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"James Bond at James' house?"

"Yeah. But, really, I can't tell you."

"Well, why ever not?"

"I don't know myself! He won't tell anyone. Moony thinks it's something like 'Leslie'!" Here he shuddered. "Whatever it is, I most certainly do not know. Now move, you're interrupting my hourly snack."

"Interrupting? It hasn't even begun!"

"Au contraire," he said, shaking a finger and trying to look French, "It never stops!"

* * *

Lily walked to the Heads' tower and entered her room. She unbuttoned her shirt two buttons and changed into a shorter skirt—an inch shorter. She let her hair out of its ponytail, then put on eyeliner, mascara…the works. Satisfied—or, rather, unsatisfied—with her appearance, she sat on the couch in the Front Room of the dorm that she and James shared, the couch closest to the door.

A few moments later, she heard the sound of footsteps. James. He opened the door.

"James," she whispered seductively, pulling him towards her.

Gulping, he sat on the couch. "Hello, Lily."

She shook her hair sexily. "James. I'd really like to know your middle name."

"Lily, I don't really think--"

"James, what could I possibly do? I won't tell anyone." She made her eyes big and round.

"That's not the point."

"I'd really like to know." She repeated.

"Why?"

"So that I have the satisfaction of knowing that I am your _intimate_ friend, for only _intimate_ friends know each others' middle names."

"You are my intimate friend, and you don't need to know my middle name to be sre of that."

"James, please?" She was running out of techniques.

"I still don't think…"

She leaned in closer. "If you really were my intimate," she looked at him long and hard before continuing, "friend, then you'd seen no problem in telling me." However awkward it felt, she touched his cheek for a brief second.

"Lily…" he paused, unable to say anything, because she leaned in still closer, rendering his mind useless.

She kissed him softly, something she had _not_ intended to do, but something she had wanted to do for a while.

"James." She repeated his name for the umpteenth time then played with his hair. "If we're going to be a couple, then I _think_ I should know your middle name."

"Couple?" His mind was still mush, but it was able to comprehend what she was saying. "Are you serious?"

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, if we _are_ a couple, then I do suppose you had better. Know my middle name. It's Tristan."

"Tristan, is it?" She grinned triumphantly. "James Tristan Potter, there is nothing wrong with your middle name!"

"Yes, well…I don't like it. Besides, it was the name of a famous Death Eater that killed himself so that he wouldn't reveal He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's whereabouts. Lucius Malfoy said he hoped I lived up to my middle name on the train, when I told him what my name was. I haven't told anyone since."

"Oh. Why did your parents name you that?"

"It was my great-grandfather's first name."

Lily got up from the couch. "James, I have to go. I'll…see you in Hogsmeade? On Saturday?"

"Of course."

"Good." She kissed him one last time before going to her room to re-button her top, don a longer skirt, put her hair up, and wash off her face.

* * *

"Alice! Those ninety galleons are _MINE!_"

"You figured out James' middle name?"

"Yes! It's Tristan!"

"Was it that simple? Did he just tell you?" Alice frowned.

"No." Lily admitted. "I seduced it out of him. Now we're a couple. And he's taking me to Hogsmeade."

Alice gave up the money, though she was decidedly more cheerful than most people who had lost bets. "You go on to your room. I'll come up later to help you decide an outfit.

Alice shook her head knowingly as Lily's ponytail bounced out of the room, and proceeded to the library, where she knew Remus would be studying.

"Remus," she hissed, looking around warily for the librarian. "You and Sirius owe me two hundred galleons."

He looked at her, dumbfounded. "You didn't…"

"I did."

"In less than a day? We've been trying for years!"

"Just give me the money."

"Here you are. So…they're really together?"

"YES!"

"Oh. How'd you do it?"

"I bet her 90 galleons that she couldn't find out James Potter's middle name. She stepped up to the challenge and seduced it out of him."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Do you know his middle name, now, too?"

"Yes."

He looked up at her. "It isn't…it isn't Leslie, is it?"

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had so much fun writing this; I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Rose**_


End file.
